Can We Fast-Forward Till You Go Down On Me?
by mageturtle
Summary: Panic! At the disco's lead singer pulls you aside and decides to have a bit of fun with you. A Brendon Urie/Reader oneshot. Put your name where it says (fn) I started writing this last night and I finished it today.


_Heyyyyy, so I thought I would post a one shot about Brendon and a girl(reader). You all know I'm horrible at making names, so I just decided to call it 'Can we fast-forward till you go down on me?' I think it's appropriate considering the situation... for those who are reading my smosh story 'Kathryn', I'm sorry it's taking so long for the new chapter! im trying my hardest to get it finished!_  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_So, uh.. Yeah.. enjoy the story~!_

You're on your way home, when suddenly you feel someone pull you into an alleyway, you're about to scream but you see it's Brendon Urie, the lead singer of your favorite band Panic! At the disco. you're shocked as he places a finger over his lips and starts working on your clothes, unzipping your jeans and taking your top off, leaving you in nothing but your black bra, panties, and shoes. you're blushing madly but he's just smirking as he looks at you head to toe, lust filled eyes. He leans forward and pushes you up against a wall before attacking your lips with his, his tongue begs for entrance, you open your lips ever so slightly and his tongue darts in, exploring every bit of your mouth, your tongues wrestle and he moans as your hand brushes his groin. He keeps kissing you, but you push him back, his eyes are filled with confusion. You quickly kiss his chin and start slowly kissing down his body, you unbutton his shirt and throw it to the alley floor, you kiss down his chest, all the way hearing soft groans coming from his lips. You reach his jeans and kiss where the obvious bulge is, causing him to whimper.

You unzip his jeans and slowly pull them down, revealing his blackish gray boxer-briefs, you kiss the bulge again this time making him moan. You pull down the boxer-briefs and let his erection spring free, he gasps as it rubs against your cheek, you open your mouth and lick the tip, he moans and thrusts forward slightly, pushing the tip into your mouth. You both moan as he begins a steady pace in and out of your mouth, you swirl your tongue around the tip and deep throat him, you suck as you hear him choke out a strangled moan and you feel warmth slide down your throat. He pulls you up and kisses you, your tongues swirling

"Come with me" he whispers in your ear before grabbing yours and his clothes, and pulls you down the alleyway and up to a black and white bus, he opens the door and peeks in, looking around for signs of life, after a minute he pulls you in and closes the door. Once you're inside you see it's a tour bus, you're looking around and once your eyes set on him you realize he's staring at you "we have bunks.. or the couch" he points at the couch with one hand, and down a short hallway towards the back of the bus with the other "uhh.. I-i don't know." You stutter as you rub the back of your head nervously.

He thinks for a minute then drags you to the back of the bus with a gleam in his eyes, he takes you past the bunks and into a somewhat large room with a tv, couch, and a small bed in the floor "we had this installed awhile back when Spencer didn't have a place to fuck his girl. Forgot about it" Brendon laughs, you both kick off your shoes and he drops the clothes from his grip, he grabs your hand and lowers you onto the bed, before you know it he's above you, hands keeping himself up while he looks at you "I've got one question for you" he says as he leans in, slowly getting closer to your mouth "I pulled you away so quickly, I never got your name" he whispers, lips barely touching yours

"My name's (fn)" you tell him while you blush, his lips curve into a smile "I'm Brendon" he captures your lips. He pulls his knees up and sits on them, his exposed member laying against your stomach, his lips work down your neck, leaving a trail of nips and kisses on your neck, you gasp at the touch. He drags his tongue from your neck down your chest until he reaches your bra, his hand slowly squeezes your left breast while he uses his teeth to pull the strap of your right cup down, his hand reaches under you and unclips your bra, he pulls it off of your chest and tosses it aside. his lips immediately start sucking on your right nipple, causing you to moan, his fingers go to work twisting and pinching your left, you push your chest up and into his face, he smirks and nibbles your nipple a bit, causing a delicious gasp to leave your mouth.

You grip his arms and give him a pleading look, he smirks and backs down your body, he drags his lips to the lace of your panties and kisses it before taking it in his teeth and pulling them down, his nose slowly dips into your slit as he pulls them down, you groan. He smirks and tosses your panties away, he looks at your red face and licks his lips. His head dips down and he slowly kisses your lips, his tongue slips past and goes to your clit, licking and sucking it, your fists clench the sheets and you moan. His tongue traces down from you clit and slips deeper into you "ooh, Breendooonnn" you moan as your hips buck and pushes his face deeper into you, his nose rubbing your clit and his tongue prodding your insides.

You whimper as you feel his face leave you, you look down and see him smirking with his hand by you. You fall back and moan as you feel him push a finger into you, you buck your hips as you feel another finger inside you, then another, he's got a steady pace of three fingers sliding in and out of you. His hand quickens and you moan out his name numerous times, his other hand slips up your body and starts massaging your left breast, his thumb flicking your nipple. The stimulation from his fingers thrusting in you and his thumb flicking your nipple causes you to arch your back and yell a jumble of moaning noises, he slides his hand out and licks his fingers "You taste good" he smiles, you look at him and blush.

He sits up and grabs a condom from the pocket of his jeans, He opens it and slides it over his hard member before he crawls up your body, his member in front of your lips, he kisses you softly and looks into your eyes "you ready?" his voice purrs, you nod. He spreads your legs and pushes the tip into you, you both moan and you grip the sheets tighter, he pushes all the way into you and you moan loudly. He places his hands on either side of you and begins thrusting slowly into you, the friction feels amazing, you push your hips up to meet his thrusts "faster" you beg. He nods and thrusts in faster, his pace quickens with each thrust "harderrrr" you purr. Each thrust becomes faster and harder, your chest begins to bounce with every thrust, you moan and wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper, you both moan loudly. You push him over so now you're on top, he lifts you and lowers himself, then thrusts into you hard, your head falls back and you scream in delight, your hands rest on his thighs as he continuously slams his hard cock into your tight body.

"BRENDON YES" you scream as his cock hits your g-spot, his breath becomes rough and fast, he angles himself to hit your spot every time, you scream his name with each thrust. You feel him tighten up and he lifts you up and slams you down onto him over and over, your breasts bounce with every slam. He rolls you over and kisses you roughly, your tongues wrestle and he slams your spot, your mouths each muffle the other's screams and moans. You feel yourself close to the edge, your eyes roll back and your hips thrust up as your walls tighten around him as you yell his name and cum, you send him over the edge and he pulls you close to him, he screams your name "(FN)!" he holds you against him.

You both lay there, arms wrapped around each other, you're both breathing slow and you feel him pull you onto your side, he pulls the sheet over you both and looks into your eyes. You look into his eyes and smile, he smiles and kisses you, not roughly like the other times, this time it's loving and long, he pulls you close to him and kisses your forehead. You're both drifting off to sleep, but before you do you hear the sound of a door open then close, the muffled talking of two guys can be heard. You hear footsteps and then the door open, out of the corner of your eye you can see Dallon Weekes and Spencer Smith standing in the doorway, eyes wide, you think they're going to grab you and kick you out, your arms tighten around Brendon

"Looks like Brendon finally found his girl" Spencer laughs, your eyes widen, you hear them close the door and walk away to talk. You look at Brendon to find him staring at you, a smile on his face "I love you" he whispers into your ear, you blush and smile before kissing him softly "I love you too" you whisper as you both drift off into dreamland.

_Yeah, I liked writing this... it was fun, and it had the first full on sexual situation on my account! I guess I'm happy about that xD_


End file.
